And Finally, their Vows
by icechipsx
Summary: Flora has something on her hand and Clive smiles more than usual. Am I hearing bells? And what does life have in store for our lovebirds?
1. Prologue

_**[Their Vows.]**_

_«If you told me I am dreaming, I'd quite fall for it. Because so much joy can't be kept in a small heart like mine...»_

**[Prologue.]**

Our story continues another year after the previous events that took place in Saint Mystère. These months have passed briefly and swiftly as a soft breeze in summer time for Flora's now shiny perspective.

The happy group conformed by her, Clive, the four-stomach Luke and the Professor have been living a quiet and happy ever after, after the few dramatic scenes there and here from the past that were now nothing else than a far-off memory.

Flora, now a 20 year olded woman, had taken her growth as a risk at first, since she was quite scared of that. But now, just a few months away from being a year older, she felt nothing but scared. She was taller, almost as tall as the Professor, and her longer hair was still tied in her characteristic ponytail and classic bow. She had got used to wear different kinds of clothing, such as shirts and shorter skirts, and even jeans. Nonetheless, the inner appearence was the same: sweet, caring, a little bit moody, but maturer now. Her eyes now shone with a different spark, full of experience and caring she desired to share.

Clive, who's birthday had been a few days ago, is now 24. His appearence hadn't changed as much as his girlfriend's, since he was still kind of childish and he still laughed when Luke exchanged Flora's perfume with lemon juice mixed with water; her face was just priceless. Although, he was now a little bit more caring and cautelous with his actions - _well, everybody was when it was Flora's 'day of the month' when she only wanted chocolate ice-creams and silence_ - due to many experiences. He still lived from his fortune, but due to many inversions in economies and a few enterprises he hadn't grown into a spolied man and he gained a considerable amount of money.

The always respetable Professor and his hat hadn't gone to separate ways and he still had his mysteries here and there -_ in which he carried Luke with him. That usually left privacy for Clive and Flora_ - and he had always come back safe as always. He hadn't changed, not that he wanted to... Nobody did anyway. He still portrayed his always adecuate manners and a serene soul inside, not caring if it seemed extremely annoying for some people.

In fact, the one that had experienced less changes within his personality and usual hunger was Luke. He had grown a little bit, so the Professor usually let him prepare his coffee - asuming the risk of dying of innocent intoxication - and get him to asume bigger responsabilities. He had enabled a strong friendship with Clive and a deep caring towards Flora, who found it more like «something I'd rather not to talk about.» thing. What is to say, she found him too caring for her unusual dislike.

Everybody was living their happy ever after.

Although there was a concrete event that pushed the «happy ever after» concept further. It took place, concretly, a cold day of setting winter, in November.

Flora was at home quietly drawing some silly drabbles on her beloved notebook while the Professor and Luke were on their way home from college and Clive was out doing things. She didn't know what were those 'things' that Clive talked about so excited sometimes, not that she really cared about it now.

She snuggled deeper into her white blanket.

Her knee-length skirt wore the colours of the Chinesse flag - white, red - and some black on the waist. It seemed like the designer had used his last gathers of knowledge of international flags, since the Chinesse flag only used red and white colors, not black. Her embroidery blouse had a strange mix of colours too: pink on the neck, black again on the main part, green short sleeves. The colours didn't match; it looked more like they were having a raw to get more attention. Her thick shocks where spicy pink, with some purple on random places.

It wasn't the best of her oufits, she knew, but she didn't like thinking too much about what she was going to wear.

She sighed and let her tiny feet tingle a little bit on the red divan's edge. She was sitting, mid-lying on it, looking at the cold winter outside, only separed from her by a drop stained crytal layer, which she found really cold since the house was warm inside.

The house had been cleaned by her recently, with knowing effort and respectful caring. The big sofa, placed in between two cozy armchairs, had had its usual blanket bended on a couch's arm; but Flora decided that it would be more useful covering her legs than there. The rectangular table now shone to the lamp's light, not having tea pots or newspapers on it anymore, which were placed on their correspondant places for the moment. The TV was turned off, and the radio was too. The uncountable number of pictures hanging on the walls were softly cleaned and placed correcly, not leaning to the right or to the left side.

The kitchen had now impolute white tiles, a cleaned table and shinning surfaces. The bedrooms; soft blankets and courtains were free to be used. The bathrooms were usually impolute, so it really didn't need any cleaning or whatsover. Her work was done in 4 hours, 27 minutes. She was proud of her masterpiece, but really tired.

That's what her dear notebook is there for.

_'It's incredible that I can't draw a simple tree nicely without making it look like a 5 year old drabble. It feels like-' _she let out a frutrated grunt, frowning with growning annoyance.

_'This pencil would be useful as a dart instead of a pencil. It's old, but it is very small...'_

She got up with her dear blanket wrapped around her small body and walked towards the nightstand just by the stairs, where there was a not-too-big amount of pencils, pens, rubbers and a few sticky notes, most of them from the Professor.

She started reading a few of them, just stopping in a very curious pair of them:

_**«TTD [Things To Do.]: Go to Frabett Jewelry -Clive.»**_

_'Frabett Jewelry? He must be getting Ariana's necklace from Luke...'_

_**«TTD: Buy lots of matchsticks -Clive.»**_

Flora only rose an eyebrow.

_**«TTD: Colour each of my sticky notes with a spicy yellow ink -Clive.»**_

Well, that was exactly why she had seen them on the first place. Nice try, Clive.

_**«Go to the Bus Stop, behind the Great Forest -Clive.»**_

Flora titled her head, not knowing if that was a task for himself or her. She didn't see the 'TTD' remark, so she asumed it wasn't exactly a task...

_'May he have forgotten to write it...? But I guess that he shouldn't need a prefix to remember it is a task, then it would have been useful to make a difference between tasks and... A possible date. He may be inviting me to go, so I should...'_

"Who cares?" muttered she under her breath. She was his girlfriend, she had the right to know each of his steps and movements each hour per day!

Okay, that sounded possesive. But still...

Flora tied her brown boots and got her thick beige coat to prevent her from catching a severe cold or phulmonia. She got her keys, kept them in one of her coat's pocket and got out, not forgetting a purse.

The chilling temperatures made her need to get a bus - also, because Clive 'had told her' to go to a bus stop - so she wouldn't get very cold. The bus arrived luckily a few seconds after she had gone out. Not feeling as cold as she should, she paid the driver with some pocket money she had on her pockets.

"Where to?" asked the woman.

"Great Forest's Bus Stop, please." the driver looked at her stranged.

Flora sat at the back of the red bus, trying her best to avoid talking to herself due to the number of people there, which was only the driver and her. While the bus drove towards the 570 Road and outside the city center. She observed the backround with fast eyes, because it drifted away from her sight since they were going really fast.

This was proved when they arrived to the Great Forest just 10 minutes later and 5 minutes earlier than expected. The driver opened the backdoor and Flora went down outside, feeling it close inches behind her, not to let the warm inside go out, she asumed.

She felt inmensely cold out there, now wondering if it was a really good idea after all.

She only saw a man nearby, who she found a little bit scary to her sight and perspective. He was kind of old, little bit encorved and small, she observed.

The old man started walking towards her direction. Pushing down her fears, she walked towards the Forest's entrance, the first one she found, in fact.

Their tracks crossed and, with a swift move, the man stole Flora's wallet and started running towards the forest again, leaving Flora behind.

But she noticed it incredibly fast "Hey, wait!"

She ran with graceful movements through the dark forest, only seeing the silouette of the thief running away for dear life. Strangely, the man was looking clearer the more they ran, so she could easily catch him. When he was totally clear and almost visible, she jumped aiming to catch him like a furious cat.

She landed face to the ground, with a loud sound.

Flora scratched her head and looked up, just to see her wallet a few meters away from her reaching. She got up and kneed to get her wallet.

Flora looked up; she noticed she was on the clear spot of the forest. She then heard steps, and turn around to be sure if it was reality or utter imagination.

Her right feet noticed something under it "Huh?"

She kneed once again and held the object to the moonlight. Curvy side, then a stick...

No doubt, it was a matchstick.

_'A matchstick? What the-' _she then felt a paper on her leg and, picking it up again, she held it up to see the writing within the contrast of the moonlight and the paper.

_**«How may you see in the dark with a matchstick? Burn it and use its light. It would be prefered to be held down towards the Thames.»**_

Flora shivered _'This looks like a quest from the own Joker...'_

She wondered how to light up the matchstick and suddenly remembered how her beauty issues were always important. She took out her previously stolen wallet and, with precision, took a out a nail file. She had the urge of making her nails look presentable.

Flora then started to look for the Thames cardinal point. She remembered that the local weathercast had said that the wind would go towards the Big Ben, perpendicular to the Thamesis course. Thank God she had seen it with Clive that morning.

She scratched the match against the raspy surface. Nothing _'C'mon!'_

As pleaded, the matchstick lighted up and produced a soft light and a feeling of warmess inside Flora's heart. She then looked at some running leaves, following wind's orders towards the Thames. As that, she knelt and, following the Joker Fan's orders, proceded to pass the matchstick with slow moves.

_'What can I do now?' _then, contact. She felt an scratching sound, as another matchstick crashed hers. Suddenly, a miracle took place in front of her eyes.

Flora admired how a long track of thousands of matchsticks, one in front of the another, lit up the one after another, leaving a light track that looked artificial to her sight. She smelled something.

_'Gasoline?' _the girl asumed that the person behind this wanted to clear the path for her. She mouthed a word:

"Thanks."

She walked steadly through the now iluminated forest as she felt a little bit colder each second that passed. It was quite ironical, but she was fine with that.

That was when she realized that she was going straight towards the Thames when she heard the Big Ben's clock sound louder and louder to an hour before midnight.

She saw the forest's end and ran to it.

Flora looked at the views; she was standing in a small portion of land between the Thames and Great Forest, having the river meters away from her. The Big Ben, national item for London, was iluminated by the street lights, far away from her. The London Eye was stopped, maybe because of the coldness.

A cough.

Flora snuggled into her coat, waiting for something, or someone. She felt alone, very, very alone _'What am I doing here?'_

The brown-haired girl shivered _'Was this really Joker's doing? I mean, did he want me to catch phulmonia or something?'_

Flora felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, and she froze for a second, not knowing who was behind her. She breathed in the crispy but sweet air around her.

Sweet? "Clive?"

He unwrapped his arms and walked round to her "Hey!"

She charged towards him and punched his chest "Why did you organize this entire scheme? Do you know that a creepy man almost attacked me? Eh, eh? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?"

Clive only laughed and hugged her "Don't exagerate - he only stole your wallet-"

"How do you know that?" asked Flora's curiosity against Clive's defense.

"Oh, I l-love you too!"

She broke the hug "You tell me now or I will make you tell me."

He grinned innocently and laughed "Let's forget it, shall we?"

"Oh no, oh no, no, no!" exclaimed Flora.

"Sweetheart, forget it." said he somehow stressed.

She smirked "I have debility for that nickname, you know it better than me. But it's not going to help you."

He sighed "Tell me... Why did you bring me here? So detailed, that mysteriously..."

"It would have been a surprise if Luke was patient enough. But we both know that Luke princks himself with a syringe full of sugar every morning." he gripped her shoulders as she laughed "In fact, he was the one who stole it for fun. It helped though."

"I see..." trailed she out "But why did you do this?" she widened her eyes "Is it our aniversary or something?"

"Not at all. In fact, theorically, we've been together for... I don't know how much. I don't care about that."

She looked at him confused "Then?"

He coughed uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

Clive adjusted his tie and crossed his fingers unnoticebly behind his back "Don't think I didn't think this through, because I have... A lot actually."

"Clive, you are scaring me." said she with a spark of fear behind her soul.

"Don't be afraid! This is... Good, at least it is for me." babbled he nervously.

She titled her head.

"Flora, do you remember how did we meet each other?" asked he. Flora widened her eyes and chuckled.

"Don't you remember?" asked the brunette "It was on your London human-scaled copy."

"Good memory you have. Exactly, when?" asked he.

"13th of April, 2010..." muttered she inconsciently.

"Really, this isn't an exam, calm down..." laughed he "But yes, it was exactly like that."

"So what? It happened 3 years ago." said she with stranged attitude.

"That I wanted to make you notice that, since that day, I've been the happiest man of the world." Flora smiled.

He walked towards the river, leaving Flora behind.

"You know, after I got to know you, I quite regretted having the idea of kidnapping you. I started to develop a fond caring towards you, and without noticing it, I saw myself thinking about you everytime - I know, I was a fool and I am still a fool." he sighed "But, at the time of the truth, I started realizing the real reason of taking you away..."

"Which was it?" asked she quietly.

"I knew that the Professor would try something risky and he'd instantly leave you behind. If you stood there, you'd have got hurt; I only wanted to keep safe."

She smiled "Go on..."

"Then, what made me tremendly sad was when I put you in that crystal space. I saw your dissapointment, the fear, and the worst of it was that you thought that all we went through that weeks... Was a lie, all a lie."

"I thought that, indeed." said Flora.

"I had the urge of stopping everything, leaving the project aside... But I knew that love wasn't going to make me change my mind. Then, I instantly knew that I had called the Professor because I knew you would be there; I had read all of your profiles and I knew you'd chase them."

"I undoubtly had knowledge of my mind's games, trying to keep you and me safe, but leaving the others behind. I judged them all, as they did with me. It wasn't fair, but they weren't the kindest with me. Suddenly, I remembered that the Professor had saved me once, from dying to rescue my parents. But I got to know all of this too late, because I had launched the projectiles and had already destroyed a entire street of innocent people. I felt really guilty, but the Professor saved you before anything, and once I saw this, I felt instantly relieved. When he and Claire saved me, it really touched me and I saw how kind he was and the amount of unkindness I had shown towards him. I saw that I had been the worst of all."

Flora let her breath go, having held it for minutes of revealing speech.

"When I got down, I was desperate to see you. But when I finally saw you, I saw Luke's hand around yours and his steel glance towards me, forbidding me of any physical contact with you. And that deception in your eyes... I was glad I got to let all my stress out before the cops took me away from all for you. I prefered that than seeing you so dissapointed. I was happy they took me, I really was."

He sighed deeply and looked at her.

"Clive... I am glad you told me, but really, was this for something?" said she carefully.

He chuckled "We both know I didn't say this speech just because I needed someone to hear me; I know you'd be there."

"But I won't be," said she firmly "unless you don't tell me what's going on."

Clive shook his head "I love you, Flora."

She widened her brunette orbs "Well, it's not usual to hear that from you - I love you too."

"I only wanted it to be clear for you when you need it."

"What do you mean with that?" said Flora gulping.

She cupped her mouth with both hands as he got on one knee and took out an obsidian colored small box, "Flora Reinhold, will you marry me?"

She felt lots of feelings crashing with each other: nervousness, joy, enthusiasm, worry...

The only thing she worried about was that she may not be a good wife for him. Who knows? She was, after all, a maniatic girl.

"C-Clive," spoke she with running tears "Of course I will!"

Like that, once he put the ring on her finger, she hugged him so tightly that he would have sworn Flora would make him die of suffocation. But it felt more like a very strong-gripped hug full of love than that, so he hugged her back with the same enthusiasm.

"You don't know how happy I am right now, sweetheart."

"More or less," giggled she "I can tell I am happier..."

He let out a light-stressed laugh "You'll always be happier than me."

Just on the other side of the Thames, Flora saw, from Clive's shoulder, how a thunder of fireworks exploded in the night and starry sky.

From that moment, second and minute, Clive and Flora knew that it would be a point to be remembered from then on.

Or well, that's for destiny to choose.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's note]:<strong>_

I think I've improved a lot since the last time I wrote these kinds of fanfics. Soooo this is a prologue.

So, these are the rules;

**~This goddamn story took me so f*cking long. Really. I have been busy with lots of things. **

**I'd totally find it awesome if you supported this piece o work (maybe full story.) I've had a good experience, but I'll ask for, at least, **_**15 reviews.**_

**It's not that I like reviews, which I do, but I don't write stories if anybody enjoys it.**

**In case this happens, I won't upload the next episode when I can. I've got many other stories to upload right now. Maybe, the more reviews I get, the more faster I write. I'll try to finish them each two weeks or so.**

**«I want to know any kind of ideas you have. My creativity ain't have been filled magically~»**

**EDIT- I personally didn't find this veeery good. I hope you guys like it. I found the last part really rushed in. I'm a bad person, I guess (?**

Kisses from Spain,

Freezie c:


	2. Bithday Party!

_**[Their Vows.]**_

_«I honestly don't remember where my present for Flora is, but hey, everybody makes mistakes...»_

_-Luke._

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Chapter One - The Party.]<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Luke, hold that up - Isaac, you too!" demanded Clive as his friends, who were up on chairs hanging a banner on the wall.<p>

"No, Clive, it can't be that high!" exclaimed Marta with a demanding voice, "Hang it down, just a little bit..."

Isaac Dwanson, 21 years old, looked back, as confused as ever. He searched for Marta's eyes, trying to ask her silently to get him out of there. Isaac was a brunette - almost redheaded - short-haired boy, and he wore a pair of vintage glasses, that usually fell to the bridge of his nose. He was the typical intellectual man, kind of a freak, but not to the 'total nerd' point. What is to say: he was very intelligent, but not extremely to be a human calculator. He usually wore wool jerseys, those ones with sewed diamonds and warm. Today's one was green. Isaac also portrayed a pair of beige trousers, with classical shoes and his favorite glasses.

Marta Brigitte Lawlet, 20 years old and always known as Marta Lawlet, rolled her eyes as her friends held the banner up and down, up and down. She was a dry blondie, with long and wavy hair, and green eyes complimented with a pale skin. She wore high-waist trousers, with a black shirt that was bigger than it should. Her designer black heels stepped on the wooden floor as she helped Luke to put the banner finally higher than intended. Marta sighed in frustration, something usual on her way of being. She was a happy person, very charismatic, and a little bit moody. She was soothing sometimes, usually when Flora was sad. She was kind of thin, just as Flora - maybe a little bit less - and active, doing sports whenever Flora and her went rollerblading or Isaac chased her for stealing his books.

"Maybe like this?" asked Isaac.

"Hm. Yeah, leave it there." said Marta as she looked at Clive, who stood by her side thoughtful, "What now, Clive?"

He struggled, "I think everything is already done."

Isaac and Luke walked to the pair, "Where's Flora anyway?"

"I don't know, Luke. She disappeared last morning." said Clive.

The room had been decorated after having lunch. There were lots of balloons, the big banner behind the dining table, with a cake that had been made by Marta, who was an excellent cooker and a better baker. There was a reddish light on, a few drinks on the table in front of the sofas and some films - most of them were from the Harry Potter Saga - that they would watch. Thank God the Professor was out to Oxford for a conference, because he would never allow this mess to be done.

"Hm?" Luke's phone vibrated and he gathered it fast, "Oh my Dog, it's Flora!"

"Get it!" exclaimed everybody at the same time.

He picked it up and adjusted the neck of his white shirt, "Oh, ahem, hello?"

_"Luke? Can you hear me?" _

He put the call into the free-hand mode so everyone heard her, "Clearly, where are you?"

_"Luke, I will get home soon. Sorry I disappeared this morning, but I had things to do and I had to go to Misthallery and do something."_

"Such as...?" asked Luke. Clive elbowed him - he should go straight to the point, "Anyway, where are you?"

_"Heading home." _Luke gulped and passed the phone to Clive in panic, who got it and adjusted his tie, _"Hello?"_

"Flora, sweetie, where are you?" asked Clive, putting a sweet tone to the conversation.

_"Hi, Clive. I'll be there in ten minutes." _he heard her sigh, _"I took a short track. Do you know how cold is it today, Clive?"_

"Flower, it's February. It'll be warmer eventually, just wait."

_"I guess you are right, Brownie..." _Marta let out a muffled laugh that Isaac elbowed to keep inside, _"Well, I'll see you in a few minutes."_

Clive hung up and looked up with anxiety in his eyes, "We have to set everything up! Look for places to hide and-"

Knock, knock, "Clive! Open up!"

"How on the world has she got here so fast?" asked Marta as Isaac pushed her towards the dining table.

"No idea, but hide fast!"

Marta quickly covered herself with a white blanket nearby and snuggled into the couch to pass as a pillow - something highly impossible. Luke pushed Isaac out from the curtain by the couch, so Isaac was left unhidden. Clive, who was by the door, put a face indicating him to hide somewhere, before he went out and closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Clive!" cheered Flora kissing her fiancé's cheek, "Why are you outside? You only had to open the door, sweetie!"

Clive laughed along Flora, "Yes... But I wanted to see if it's that cold outside as you said. Brrrr! It's cold!"

Flora lightly pushed Clive aside, "Um, Clive? Can you let me in?"

"No!" she stopped on her tracks and looked back at him slowly, "Um... There's a big bee inside the house!"

"A... Bee?" he nodded, "Clive, it's winter. How in the-"

"Isaac was doing an experiment and it seems like it escaped..." Clive grinned.

Flora titled her head, "Brownie, dear Brownie, I am really cold, would you please-?"

He wrapped his arms around her, looking back to see the house dark. The others should be hidden, "Oh, let's go inside!"

He took her hand, "You are so weird sometimes."

"Not as you, sweetie." he opened the door and led her in.

"Why is everything so dark?" asked Flora. Clive turned on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAY!" Luke, Marta, and Isaac - who had hid under the dinning table and had hit his head coming out from under the table.

"What the!" Flora ran to her friends and hugged them tightly, not letting them go, "Where's the bee, sweetie?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead, "Happy Birthday, Flora."

Everybody tore away the pair - much to Clive's dislike - and Marta and Luke sat Flora down in front of the cake. It was a chocolate one, with hazelnut frosting around the baking and caramel cookies on the top. Flora was very, very delighted, licking her lips on anticipation. She grinned and clapped, while Isaac lit up the candlelight and hummed the 'happy birthday song'. But, since everybody knew how the song embarrassed the one who they sang to - it wasn't embarrassment, just a moment of I-don't-know-what-to-say - so they wouldn't sing it to her. They simply stared at the cake and Luke told her:

"Now, make a wish and blow the candles!" said Luke, getting excited.

The female smiled, thought for a second and blew the candles softly. The whole group clapped and she grinned, "Now, the presents!"

Everybody obeyed to Isaac's command, and everyone - excepting Clive - brought wrapped presents. Marta was the first, "Woah, this is big! Hm, and heavy! May this be-"

She interrupted Flora and glanced to her sides looking for an answer, "A great present, indeed. Open it!"

Flora looked at her friend and unwrapped it with haste. The brunette gasped, "It's a- it's a-!

"Don't thank me, little mine."

Clive punched her shoulder, "Would you please let her finish her sentences?"

Flora looked at her present in awe. It was a wooden box, with engraved symbols of what Flora recognized as the symbols of the sides of a violin. There was a little musical note in the middle, just in front of her name engraved on the tap's insides. Flora palmed the small triangular crank and pulled it sideward, spinning it with ease and hearing the beautiful lullaby, "It's beautiful, Mar. Thank you!"

"Now, open mine!" exclaimed Luke. The birthday girl grasped the violet box and smiled carefully.

She unwrapped the present and laughed, because she had already seen it coming. It was a medium size box, full of small cupcakes. They were all chocolate flavored, but they were black chocolate, milk-chocolate, white-chocolate, and hazelnut. It was a mere whim she had had a shopping day with Marta, but it was quite expensive for that day, since she had already spent a hundred dollars in meals and clothes. It was a good detail from Luke, knowing how much of a clumsy boy he could be, "I'm very grateful, Luke. I never knew you would be the one to give me this."

"You knew someone would do?" asked Isaac.

"Kind of." she scratched the back of her head, action that Clive had given her after these years of relationship, "I thought Marta would, since I told her a few times that I wanted that. I assume you had no gift for me, Luke?"

The boy played with his thumbs, knowing how adorable Flora thought it was, "I was going to give you something else, but it ran out from stores when I was going to buy that. Marta told me that I could give you this, so..." he grinned, "I guess you are right."

Flora ran a hand through his hair and took Isaac's gift, that he was holding just in front of her face, "Mine's turn!"

The deep-brown eyed female eyed the box, "Rather small for your trademark kinds of presents, huh?"

The fire-headed chuckled, "You are quite critic today, Flora."

Marta thought she heard a whatever before the girl opened the small box, closed with a little bow. It read, Frabett Jewelry. Flora smirked with a sly glance to her ring, which she adjusted on purpose. The box was opened with a little breath from the girl, when a pair of wonderful pendants rested on a red velvet fabric. They were made of diamonds - something typical in Isaac's presents, his parents had lots of money and he was kind of spoiled so he usually spent it on his dear friends - with the shape of two droplets. They were surrounded with an emerald frame, with a little pearl on the bottom. Flora quickly calculated they were a thumb long, not too big or small. They were perfect for a formal party, which they would soon attend with the Professor for some issues at the university.

"They will be perfect for the party, won't they?" said Luke, "Remember that you two are also invited."

"We know. It'll be great."

"Well well, why don't we start with the films?" asked Clive, who had stayed silent the whole time.

Marta looked at him suspiciously, "Ahem, where's your present, Clive?"

Flora turned and looked back at Clive, laying an arm on the chair's back, "Mine? I don't have it here."

His girlfriend seemed disappointed, "Oh."

"You are kind of a idiot sometimes, Dove." said Isaac harshly.

Clive only scratched the back of his head, looking at Flora as she held down her glance.

* * *

><p>"It was a big night, wasn't it?" asked Marta, stretching her arms out and yawning. Isaac chuckled.<p>

"It was. We saw... three movies. It's too late for us to be here." he got up, letting an asleep Luke fall on the couch with a soft thud.

Flora, who was laying on Clive's chest, giggled to Luke's sleeping state, "It was. And Luke fell asleep before the last one."

Clive squeezed Flora lightly, "He was tired today. He's been working hard on the party and searching for the films."

"Well, we must head home. We live a neighborhood away and buses don't come here at these hours." Marta sighed and, with a tight pull, pushed Isaac along with her.

"We will see you tomorrow, guys!" exclaimed Flora, "We have to go shopping tomorrow, Mar. The Ball is three days away!"

The blonde winked at the female, "I know, I know! We have to anyway."

Flora waved to the pair and Clive did too from the couch. His fiancé closed the door and laid on it with a sigh.

"I'm tired." Clive got up and walked to her, "This has been a great day."

He nodded, "Hey, let's put Luke to sleep, I want to show you something."

He went upstairs while Flora looked at Luke nervously, "How to carry a snoring bear to a far away cave?"

It greatly surprised Clive when he saw, from the threshold of his bedroom, Flora carrying Luke on her arms, wearing a heavy face that was funny to Clive. He opened his friend's bedroom door and allowed Flora to get in. She laid the boy on the bed and covered him with blankets, kissing his forehead with a smile.

"You do that with him, and not with me?" she giggled and approached him, who stood with his hands in the pockets of his trousers, "I hope you do that to our kids, Flower."

"Hm, kids?" Clive laughed sheepishly, "Don't go so fast, Brownie."

"Come here." he took her hand and led her towards his room, which he had previously got tidy, "Sit here."

"Sure thing, sir." she giggled.

Her fiancé opened his closet and pulled out a big, cubic and card boarded box. It was very well closed, which involved a professional in between. It was a good sign for what she guessed that was her present. He stumbled and the heavy box was laid in front of Flora, who tilted her head slightly with an adorable smile that made Clive melt. He gathered a pair of scissors, cutted the zeal that sealed the box, and took out an overly-wrapped thing involved in a bubble plastic. It was tentative just to look at it, Flora wanted to burst them so bad.

"Open it, Flora." she removed the zeal carefully, and unwrapped the delicate gift.

The girl gasped loudly when the object shone to the moonlight. It was a small jar made of glass, a very delicate one. It was like a simulation of an sphere, but made in a prismatic way. Its numerous faces shone in many colors, violets and blues. It was two thumbs high and another two of height. It had a small tap, that was just the upper part of the jar, that had been cut and retouched with a small pearl on the top. There were four pearl-size legs that supported the jar, which were also made of glass. Flora opened the jar, even though she already knew it had nothing inside. But the hazel-haired was worried about a single thing:

"Clive, how much did this cost?" said she markedly.

"Sweetie, it's not polite to say that." he smiled handsomely, "But I thought this could be like... a symbol of our love!"

She caressed his cheek tenderly, "I didn't need any of this... But I can say now that as long as the jar isn't broken... our love isn't neither."

He took the gift and put it on his nightstand, "Let's hope Luke doesn't throw it to the ground..."

"Let's hope so." pointed she out, as he took her face in his hands.

Clive looked at her, smiled tenderly, and kissed her lips, which tasted like the classic flavor of hazelnut with chocolate that she always loved. Flora was enchanted to kiss him back. Kisses in their relationship were like chocolate syrup for Marta, something only used in special occasions. And Clive considered it very special. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. And Flora appreciated it a lot, feeling needed and loved. Clive was a sweetheart, but a little bit hard to conquer - even though it hadn't costed her a lot, just years of longing for him. He took the back of her neck and caressed her lower lip tenderly, making her moan and open her mouth. Clive introduced his tongue hastily, making her make a sound between surprise and excitement. He caressed the sky of her mouth, which weakened her and made her stumble - even though she was sitting. Clive took the opportunity to lie her down, something sudden and unusual from him. He was a permissive boy, always letting her take control over the situation in order to make her feel... useful, not in a mean way, because Flora was always useful. She separated his head from her lips to breathe a little bit. He didn't allow her to do so, bringing his lips to her slender neck that reddened to his luscious kisses, full of want and love.

"Cli... Clive..." breathed she. He was such a teaser, but it was her teaser after all, "S...StoOp."

He looked up, "What's wrong?"

"I think you are getting a little bit bossy, you didn't let me even move!" she laughed.

"I always let you conquer, why can't I conquer my kingdom?" said he, pecking her lips.

"Because you conquered it long ago, Brownie." whispered Flora.

"Hm. You are my fiancé, you should know-"

"You talk so much, sweetheart." she touched his nose and kissed him again, "You are thinking about the wedding again, aren't you?"

He laid by her and sighed, "I just can't believe I am getting married to a girl like you."

"To a girl like me?" the hazel-haired spoke up, "Am I that insignificant?"

"Don't you ever say that, Flora." he frowned, "You are like the light of my life."

"You show me every day, Clive. I sometimes think it is too much." said the girl.

He caught her and hugged her carefully, as if she would break, and took in her vanilla scent, "You don't know how much I love you, Flora."

The fiancé laughed, and nodded in agreement, "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Author's note:]<strong>_

I didn't like this chapter that much, but I uploaded it.

So okaaaaaay the reason I mainly did was just to be fair with those ones who are following this story. So I will upload this, slower, but I will, so no worries.

THEREWILLBETRAGEDY- shut up, brain! Sorry (yeah, I did a spoiler. I am such an idiot ñ_ñ')

Enjoy, sweeties c:

By the way, I honestly don't like Clive's sweetness. It's too much sweet and sugar for me! D: I think I got caries now.

**PD: At the start of each chapter I will write unwritten thoughts from a random character, just to fill up space and give a final touch for each chapter. Hm, I am an idiot genius.**


End file.
